The hard life of Jade West
by CaitlinSpiersxox
Summary: 'Why? Why her? He always did this. Every night. Drunk and delusional. Mental and vicious.' Jade's life is anything but easy. Her sister is in hospital, her dad is a heavy drinker and smoker and life at home is a living hell. To make things worse her boyfriend, Brett, broke up with her after he found her asleep in Beck's arms in the RV. For Jade, life sucks.


(Prologue)

Why? Why her? He always did this. Every night. Drunk and delusional. Mental and vicious. Her sister suffered from this too. Went to sleep with a black eye every night. Every morning she earns a couple of bruises because he is hungover and blames it all on her. She shouldn't grow up like this. She should have a happy, fun life. Why did he do this to them? Since their mother left he drank and drank until he couldn't remember his own name. Jade wanted to help her sister so badly but her father had done too much damage and now she's in hospital with broken ribs and a huge gash on her forehead. All because of a stupid drunk ass.

_Jade's POV_

I hate him. He hurt my little sister, she's in a fucking coma and now he will pay dearly for it. I am already planning me and Charlotte's escape. Hopefully after we leave, our dad will go on a psychotic rampage, maybe mildly injure a few people but nothing too serious and get locked up for assault. But that's all on hold until Charlotte gets out of the hospital. Since Charlotte isn't here I have been getting twice the amount of beatings from my father. I should be used to it but every time I feel a new, more painful pain run through my body. God, I hope Char wakes up soon so we can get out of here and I miss my baby sis.

_The Next Day (still Jade's POV)_

I'm going to see Char today. I haven't seen her in weeks but I got a call from the hospital saying that she was getting better and she could wake up possibly this week.

I call my boyfriend of three months, Brett to come and pick me up and take me to the hospital. Me and Brett have always been close and he's like Charlotte's best friend. He is always there for both of us. Brett has a little brother around Charlotte's age, Evan who is very close to Charlotte.

When Brett's car pulls up, I can see from my living room window that Evan is in the back seat looking rather anxious. I walk out the front door, locking it behind me. My dad ran off last night after my nightly beating stating he was going to Vegas to have a poker weekend and he won't be back until Wednesday. When I told him that it wasn't really a weekend if it was until Wednesday, I earned a extra slap across the face and a knee to the stomach. I'm seventeen though, that's old enough to be left alone for a few days, right? Probably not. Oh well.

I walk out to Brett's car and climb in the passenger seat. He smiles at me, gives my hand a squeeze and drives off without a word. About halfway through the journey, Evan asks me how Charlotte's doing. I told him exactly what the hospital told me, "She doing great and is recovering quickly but she is still comatose and will remain like that, at maximum, until the end of the week."

"Great!" he said, that seemed to perk him up a whole lot, he put his headphones in. As soon as we could hear his music blasting from his iPod, Brett said quietly to me, "How is your dad now that Char isn't there?"

Tears threatened to fall at the memory of last night.

*flashback*

"_You're a pathetic excuse for a daughter!" Slap._

"_You ungrateful little whore!" Kick._

"_I wish you'd never been born!" Black eye. Blacked out. Woke up about an hour later laying in a pool of my own blood with a note from my father saying that he had went to the gas station to buy more alcohol and cigarettes and would be back in an hour and that I was to clean up the mess that he'd made and the house better be spotless or it's the same routine again._

_*End of Flashback*_

"Jade!" Brett's voice startled me as I had drifted into a daydream. I looked around to find that we were at the hospital and Brett and Evan were both staring at me.

"Sorry." I murmured as I got out of the car followed by Brett and Evan. I walked to the doors and Brett could up with me and grabbed my hand.

"You okay?" he asked me, his eyes sincere.

I nodded. "Yes, I'm fine let's just go in." and with that we all walked through the front doors of the hospital.


End file.
